A paper airplane
by TheSilentLetter
Summary: With another mouthful of cereal George left the table. Following a certain blonde into the courtyard


George looked up from his place next to his twin brother at Gryffindor table. He turned his head towards the blonde girl sitting at the table infront him. She was quiet as usual. George listened to the taunts and jibes from the girls at the other end of the table, while she remained silent. His fist tensed around his goblet, spilling his pumpkin juice on the table. "You alright there Georgie?" The venom that escaped his mouth in a simple word took Fred by surprise, "brilliant." With another mouthful of cereal George left the table. Following a certain blonde into the courtyard. "Luna.. Hey, umm.. Do you have a minute to spare?" Luna stared at George, amazed that he even knew her name. "George Weasley wants a minute of my time?" Her dream -like voice was gone. "Uh, yeah. Hah. But seriously I need to talk to you about something.. Mind meeting me later tonight? After hours perhaps?" Luna just stared at him dumbfounded that he wanted to meet her after hours tonight to 'talk to her about something.' She thought about what would happen if she showed up and it turned out to be a joke. She would be the laughing stock of the school. Well more of a laughing stock. "I dunno Mr. Weasley I-" George laughed then interrupted her, "Please call me George, Mr. Weasley is my father." Luna just stared. He pulled that line on her? SERIOUSLY? That line? _Why is he so fidgety?_ Luna thought to herself while George was looking at his feet glancing at her every two seconds then he would wring his hands out. "George. I seriously do not understand why you would want to meet me after dark to talk to me about something. So if you can't tell me here then Im afraid I will have to decline this offer. I will not be the punch line for your pathetic jokes. Goodbye George." Then Luna left for her potions class which she was going to be late for already without that rude interruption.

"Ouch." Fred had heard what Luna had said but waited till she left to say anything. "You like her? She seems awfully mean now. What did you say to her Georgie?" George fought the bile that rose in his throat at the words she said, of Luna thinking she was the punch line for his joke. "Freddie. I have no clue. I don't know what happened to make her think that. I've always said hello to her at DA meetings, said hello if I saw her in the corridor... But I was always alone. That must be why she thought that. I never speak to her when I'm around other people. No wonder she hates me." George felt his heart break a bit, the girl he really REALLY liked, hated him. Fred put his arm around his brother, atempting to bring comfort but a certain voice ruined that. Angelina Johnson, Fred's girlfriend-of-sorts arrived to scold them for being late for class. "You boys are gonna be in so much trouble! Snape will go off his nutter! We have transfiguration and his classroom is right next door. If you boys loose any points for Gryffindor I will have you neutered!" Fred laughed while George groaned. "Just what we need little Miss 'I love Fred Weasley' I'm gonna be sick." Fred grabbed for Angie's hand and she dragged them both to their class well and truely late.

"Just as I thought! We're down thirty points now! Would of been more if that little Loony girl didn't try to slip into class late, thankfully taking Snape's attention off us. I'll have to thank her one day." George snorted in disgust, he hated it when people called Luna 'Loony'. "Yeah sure, thank her for taking the blame off us while something was obviously wrong with her. Didn't you see her eyes? They were all red and puffy. She'd been crying but you, Angie wouldn't have noticed cause you were too busy trying to come up with lame excuses to get out of detention!" With a push of his desk George moved away to a desk that was alone. Silenting wishing he wasn't even in class, but talking to Luna. Trying to find out what hurt her. Knowing his luck it would of been him. He would of hurt her, how he doesn't know but he can just feel it. A paper airplane flittered onto his book and unravelled itself, the note read:

_George,  
>I must of sounded like a real cow earlier. I'm sorry, I heard something that made me think that of you and your brother though I know that you are both very lovely boys. If the offer is still there I would be delighted to join you to talk but where? The Room of Requirement? Astronomy Tower? Anywhere it doesn't bother me. <em>

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Luna Lovegood._

George felt a smile creep onto his face, a smile that Fred reconised. Something had happened with Luna. Something very good happened with Luna. Geroge scribbled a quick reply and sent it on it's way. He felt giddy, George only felt like this when him and Fred were making a new invention. The smile was still plasted on his face as his thought back to his note to Luna:

_Luna!  
>Oh thank goodness you came to your senses! I joke I joke, but really it makes me sad to think that others were talking bad about my brother and myself. I am hoping we'll meet somewhere people don't normally go but is private and easy to access without getting caught. There's a corridortunnel that leads out to the lake.. Would that be okay? I really need to tell you this. I've been trying to tell you for a while now haha._

_Talk after class?_

George Weasley.

The soft nudge of Fred brought George back to reality, he turned to his brother and just smiled. "S'alls good I'm guessing?"  
>"Like you wouldn't believe! I'm going to tell her. Tonight. By the lake, it'll be perfect!" George just couldn't hold his enthusiasim inside anymore, he needed to proclaim his love for Luna.. Wait did he just think that? Love.<p> 


End file.
